Unthinkable
by adatenoway
Summary: Bella has decided to come home to Charlie's house when her mom gets married. She meets the pack and you'll never guess what happens
1. Sam

I can't seem to explain how this has happened. Or why this has happened, or why I am ok with what has happened.

It just happened

I know a shity excuse

But it's true

It all started with Sam.

3 Years Ago

"Mom I will be fine. You and Phil go have fun. You just got married, you need time to yourselves. I'm sure Charlie won't mind if I stay with him. I haven't seen him in a while. "

"Bella darling I will not have you moving away from home just because you have some weird notion that me and Phil need personal time to ourselves. What we need is family time and connection."

"Mom you are 10 years older than Phil you have to share some memories before you can't. You want to keep him interested not pushing him off to the next cheer girl on the side of the road"

"Bella Swan are you saying that I was one of those cheer girls that try to fling themselves at famous people to leach off of, or were you trying to say I'm old?"

Damn it.

"Bella?"

"I've got to go mom I'm going to miss my flight."

"Bella if you hang up on me I'll…"

"Bye mom I love you."

Hanging up I lifted my head to search the airport for my …

Damn it what flight am I on? Where is my ticket? Shit where's my luggage?

Turning around in frenzy in a whole 360 degree circle I remembered that I had already checked my luggage onto the plane. Hugh. This is going to be fun.

Getting off the plane couldn't have been any easier than a snail moving 100mph.

These bruises are going to last for a while.

Quickly walking slash running to the luggage belt where I immediately spotted my luggage I grabbed it and set it behind me.

Searching for my second bag I had to push my way to it.

You would thing that since this belt is too long and is made for the convenience of having a large crowd that people would understand that there is no need to invade someone's personal space.

I know I'm running late and that Charlie….

Shit Charlie.

He isn't able to pick me up but said that someone would be waiting for me in a black truck.

For a cop I would think that Charlie's description skills would have been far superior to that of a 1 year old.

Glancing up at the doors that I was heading for every 6 steps, so that 1 I wouldn't crash into the door and 2 I don't trip on the way to the doors I noticed that it was raining.

Now don't get me wrong I love rain.

But not that it raining so hard that I can barely see what is in front of me.

I already trip and fall when I'm looking at the space in front of my feet but this rain would make it nearly impossible to walk.

Not only that but I would have to lug these suitcases through puddles and hopefully not fall into one myself.

Ever had that feeling where you just want to cry out WHY to the world and collapse.

So I just stood looking out the windows of the door until I finally decided that nothing would change if I stood here for another ten minutes.

Damn it. Opening the door I tried to rush out only to get 3 steps out into the rain and notice that I don't have my suitcases.

Damn it again.

Running back I grabbed the luggage and made a dash to ….. No where… Because I have no ideas what I'm looking for.

A revelation would have been nice. So I run back to the door.

I'm sure by now I look all kinds of kuku crazy. I'm damn kuku for kuku puffs.

Trying to search through the rain for a black truck I spot one and…. Nope just one.

That's my ride. Making another dash for the,, I don't even remember….

For the whatever time it is now, I make it to the car in one piece.

Somebody has heard my everlasting prayer.

Opening the back door I throw my luggage in and quickly close the door only to open and dive into the front seat.

By now I am soaking wet. Just soaked, and my body is shaking like a damn leaf in the wind.

Turning to the person next to me I could feel my eyes pop.

God this man was just plain sexy.

I mean if I wasn't already wet I would be now.

Holy shit when he was created somebody slipped him something extra.

So here I am just gawking at this unknown man. Bella, Bella come on snap out of it.

The guys eyes went from wide to amusing?

His eyes slowly went down my body from my head to my toes and then back up.

His eyes met mine and he smiled and I swear on the ever mighty that I had an orgasm right then and there.

Then his amusement turned to confusion?

And then he spoke

His voice went through my body in trembles, after effects or the beginning of another I had yet to know but what I do know is that it diminished in one moment.

"Though I enjoy the show I don't know why you are in my car." Show?

His dark black eyes caught mine and looked pointedly down at my chest.

Following the hot trail that he left I couldn't help but be mortified.

I was wearing white. Having come from Arizona I didn't think about climate change.

I was wearing a white t shirt and nothing else underneath….

Except for a lace bra…..

Which was white as well. Damn it.

I could feel my face go hot and my body having a mini hot flash.

Groaning I couldn't help but throw my hands over my chest in an x.

Wait he said why are you are in my car.

Meaning he didn't know who I am.

Meaning he wasn't my ride.

In conclusion I'm in a stranger's car soaking the seat up with water half naked and he's not my ride.

Damn't this just isn't my damn day.

Looking up from the floor my mouth opens and closes like that of a fish.

"Cha, Char, Charley didn't… You aren't m…. Black truck.

Like the speed of light I opened the car door and was out and walking back towards the airport in a total of 20 seconds.

Quickly dodging the deep puddles of water it wasn't until I was half way there that I realized that I had left my luggage.

Mental breakdown is about to ensue.

Swiftly turning around I head bumped the gut of a muscular chest and felt myself fall back.

Oh shit, oh shit.

Reaching out my flailing arms grab on to something stable and oddly warm.

Opening my squeezed shut eyes I look up to see the man from the car is looking down at my hand in shock.

Looking at the end of my hand I notice that is hanging on to the front of his pants.

If I was only standing straight I could look straight down his pants and see his….

His pants. My hand is pretty much in his pants.

Shit.

Quickly letting go I can feel my eyes grow wide.

Cause of course that wasn't a good idea. I fell straight into a puddle of water.

Damn't.

Could this day get any worse?

Laughing.

Full blown laughing could be heard above me.

Looking up at the amazing masterpiece I could feel my blush eat away at the skin of my cheeks.

Looking down at me he reaches out for my hand which is still reaching out for the front of his pants.

"Nice to meet you Bella Swan. I'm Sam your driver for the evening."

Can't tell if my prayer was answered but I'll take what I can get.


	2. Chapter 2

After having read a review that was sent in 2012 on a story I realized that I am not consistent. I neglect my writings and then come back only to change the whole thing. So I have made a deal, with a friend. If I write a chapter a week for any story then I may have a piece of cake. You know those individually cut pieces of cake that they sell for your convenience, delish. And when I actually finish a story…. Well we haven't gotten that far yet. Anyway that's my deal.


End file.
